Heart III
by Doflamingofan
Summary: Voici la troisième partie de ma fan fiction ' Heart' entre Law et Doflamingo. Cet avant dernier chapitre remet en cause leur couple. Doflamingo sera-t-il en mesure de se canaliser face au chantage de Law ?


Heart III

Law ne savait plus quoi faire. Tuer pour aimer ? Quelle absurdité. Il se metta alors face à son parfait ennemi, et répliqua :

-Je n'aie AUCUNE envie de tuer mon associé.

-Associé dis-tu ?

Doflamingo se leva brusquement et, avec un élan de rage, frappa le jeune grand corsaire:

-Tu te fous de moi ?! C'EST MOI QUI SUIS TON ASSOCIÉ DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

-Tu en deviens malade mon cher, voire jaloux, il se mit à sourire, n'est-ce pas ?

Joker ne repliqua pas. Il resta planté là, sans rien dire et se retourna brusquement pour ne pas que Law remarque ses légers rougissements. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, s'appuya sur le rebord pour enfin dire:

-Quel mortel ennui de discuter avec toi.

Un grand silence pesant envahissa la pièce. Law se leva à son tour, et lui donna un grand coup de pied entre les jambes, ce qui mena à la chute inévitable du grand corsaire.

-Petit... Gnn...

-J'aime pas les flamands rose.

-Il faut savoir... Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, comme quoi, notre histoire se résume juste en une journée...

-Ne t'en fais pas Joker, je t'ai réservé un petit quelque chose...

Law profita de la faiblesse de Doflamingo pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets (pas pour ce que vous pensez non):

-On va inverser les rôles pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point Luffy au chapeau de paille peut être un ami fidèle.

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fou...

-Ahah, on va voir ça.

Law mit une petite boule bleue ciel dans sa bouche, s'approcha de Doflamingo, l'embrassa tout en lui transférant l'objet en question.

-Tu comptes vraiment me faire avaler se tru...

Il s'endormit brusquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent... Dans le corps de l'autre. Doflamingo (dans le corps de Law) s'exclama :

-T'ES SÉREUX ?! QU'EST-CE-QUE T'AS FOUTU ?!

-Cette bille à la capacité d'inverser les esprits de ceux qui y mettent leur salive. Je l'avais étudiée dans l'unique but de te faite démissionner du poste de roi de Dressrosa... Mais bon.

-Bla bla bla j'comprends rien à ton charabia.

-Bref, va rejoindre Luffy et reste avec lui pendant une journée entière. Ceci fera gage de ton amour.

-Arrête ton sourire narquois ! Et enlève moi ces foutues chaînes.

-Non que ce soir.

-Tss je me vengerai.

Joker version Law sauta par la fenêtre furieusement pour atterrir sur le sol en roulade. Avec des menottes c'était pas toujours pratique. Le corps de Law était en piteux état et Doflamingo le ressenti très rapidement.

-Law te voilà quelle chance de t'avoir retrouvé ! Ne t'en fais pas je vais botter les fesses de Dofy !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça court toujours.

-Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?

-Je me suis transformé en licorne et j'ai volé.

-AH OUAIS ?! MAIS T'ES TROP FORT !

*Changement de narrateur *

Moi, trop fort ? Mais c'est qu'il n'a rien dans la tête ma parole.

-Y'a du niveau là quand même. Bref, où est ton équipage ?

-Ils exécutent ton plan comme prévu pourquoi ?

Mon '' plan''?

-Ah oui. Et c'était quoi déjà ?

-Détruire l'usine de SMILES, éliminer Doflamingo pour ensuite écraser Kaido.

-Mais quel idée géniale ! Sauf qu'il serait plus judicieux de se replier. Cette opération risque d'être périlleuse pour tes pauvres petits camarades.

-Ahaha Law tu te fais trop de soucis, mes amis sont costauds ! J'ai confiance en eux !

-Tu es trop naïf ! Doflamingo vous écrasera tous comme des petites vermines, vous broyera pour ensuite vous hacher comme des vulgaires insectes !

Mais Mugiwara ne m'écoutait pas, il fixait le restaurant avec des étincelles dans les yeux, qui se situait juste derrière moi.

-Non il ne faut pas que je mange ! Je dois trouver Dofy pour lui régler son compte !

Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié ! Law est dans mon corps et ne peux pas maîtriser mes pouvoirs, il va se faire tuer !

-Allons Luffy ! Il ne faut pas combattre le ventre vide !

-Tout à fait d'accord !

Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour Law sérieusement... Ne serait-ce pas une belle preuve d'amour que de manger avec mon ennemi ?

Nous allâmes alors dans le bistro le plus connu de mon royaume, '' la baleina''... Sous l'œil attentif de mon cher et tendre amour du haut du palais royal. Un serveur s'approcha de nous pour prendre la commande:

-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

-TOUT LE MENU S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! s'excita l'autre branque à côté de moi.

-Rien merci.

Le serveur parti avec un air suspicieux, suite à ma réponse.

-Et sinon à part bouffer h24 qu'est-ce-que tu faisais en dessous du palais ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Dofy donc je comptais rejoindre mes amis.

-Bon, il faut leur dire que la mission est annulée et qu'on repart sur Grandline.

-Law j'te trouve bizarre depuis toute t'à l'heure. 'Faut que tu manges !

-Tais-toi Bouffe-tout je sais ce que je fais.

Il me tardait qu'une chose, être libre sans ces menottes mais surtout être avec Law... Pourquoi joue-t-il avec mes sentiments ? Quelle serait sa réaction si je lui faisais croire que j'en avais plus ? Au final c' est peut-être ce qui va se passer... Si ça se trouve, il a des sentiments pour Mugiwara ou bien l'une des pintades de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour donc bon, on commence à s'y faire. Je ne suis qu'une fourmi parmi tant d'autres qui essaie tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer par le scientifique qui en cherche une, une belle, une élégante avec de magnifiques mandibules ! Ok je pars très loin là mais c'est comme ça que je conçois les choses... Très vastes... Très lointaines...

-OH réveille-toi Law ! Ça fait 3 heures que tu dors !

-Et sinon l'option '' réveil à l'HEURE'' chez toi ça sera pour quand ?

-Euh...Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. MAIS J'AI BIEN MANGÉ !

-Bravo ! Oui tu as bien bouffé ! Allez maintenant on se TIRE !

Je le pris par la chemise et courra à toute vitesse pour enfin sortir de ce sale bistro. Mais nous percutâmes deux gros gaillards.

-Et tu fais quoi toi le moucheron ? Dit le plus petit.

-T'AS UN PROBLÈME ?! Répliqua Luffy.

-Ouais, il a un problème c'est !... Euh... S'imposa ou du moins essaya de s'imposer le plus grand.

Étant donné que j'étais pressé d'aller aux chiottes, j'utilisai le pouvoir de Law que je savais, sans trop me venter, parfaitement bien utiliser vu que je l'observais souvent... Très souvent. Les deux idiots tombèrent à terre sous l'œil admiratif de Mugiwara et je me dirigea vers la palais.

-Tu vas où Law ?

Ah oui... C'est vrai... Je vais pas pouvoir aller pisser avec ce boulet. Je me mit alors à regarder Law (dans mon corps) avec une haine dévastatrice. Et lui, il rigolait. Saleté.

*Changement de narrateur *

Alala Doflamingo tu es si mignon. Rien que de te voir avec Luffy pour me montrer que tu m'aimes... Mais j'ai peur de cette relation, malgré mes sentiments, je persiste à croire que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai.


End file.
